Enemigos del pasado
by EmmaRomanoff987
Summary: -Eso no pasara jamas, me escuchas?. Nadie me separara de ti ni de James. Si?- ella me miro y asintió. -Estare junto a ti hasta el final- continue. -Y yo lo estare para ti- dijo.
1. Chapter 1

**En este fic Alexander Pierce está vivo. Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel. La historia es mía.**

**Natasha**

BEP BEP BEP BEP

Me desperté sobresaltada y rápidamente apague el despertador. Me gire para encontrarme con un rubio alto, musculoso y muy caballero, una de las personas que más amo en el mundo.

-Steve… Steve- le dije mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-Qu… que pasa?- me dijo. Entonces los vi, esos ojos azul cielo que tanto me enamoran.

-Hay que despertarse- me acerque a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien, me iré a bañar. Te quiero- me respondió Steve mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a otra que quedaba a unos pasos de allí, para encontrarme con otra de las personas que más amo. Mi hijo, James. Mi pequeño rubio, como su padre, de ojos color verde esmeralda, como los míos.

-James, despierta- le dije de manera dulce en el oído- Vamos que tienes escuela-.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos y cuando me vio sonrió.

-Hola mami-

-Hola mi cielo, ponte la ropa y yo te preparo el desayuno está bien?-

-Si mami, quiero cereales- me pidió mientras salía de su cama y se dirigía a donde se encontraba su ropa de escuela.

-Claro- le asegure y salí.

Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, Steve ya estaba allí con su pelo algo mojado y tomando su café como lo hacía siempre.

-Hola otra vez- le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

-James despertó?- pregunto

-Si, se está cambiando-

Entonces me dispuse a preparar mi café y el cereal para James, cuando el bajo ya listo pero aun con cara de dormido.

-Hola campeón- le dijo Steve

-Hola papi- dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el

-aquí está tu cereal- le dije dejándole el tazón sobre la mesa.

Cuando ya todos habíamos terminado, me tome una ducha rápida y me puse mi traje negro. Luego, los 3 nos fuimos al auto juntos. Conduje hasta la escuela de James, Steve bajo con él y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Chau papi-dijo- Chau mami

-Adios cielo- le grite desde el coche

Después de ello conduje junto a Steve hasta nuestro, se podría decir trabajo, SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narradora**

Desde lo sucedido con el Soldado de invierno SHIELD había cambiado mucho. Nick aparecía si se lo necesitaba con urgencia sino se quedaba escondido en quien-sabe-donde. María Hill había tomado su puesto como directora. Los demás miembros de los vengadores también habían en cierto modo "desaparecido". Clint estaba cerca de Londres junto a Barbara Morse, quien ahora esperaba un hijo suyo: Francis. Tony junto Pepper, se encontraban en Tokio comprando cosas nuevas para sus proyectos; Banner había vuelto a la India y no se había sabido nada más de él, al igual que Thor que había vuelto a Asgard.

Luego de la lucha contra HYDRA y Bucky, Steve y Natasha comenzaron a verse más y a conocerse. Ambos se enamoraron completamente uno del otro, hasta que Nat dio el primer paso una noche fría en un bar, desde ahí Steve supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Al poco tiempo se casaron de forma secreta y al año tuvieron a su único hijo James. Esto no fue nada fácil y al principio parecía imposible, debido a que el Cuarto Rojo había hecho estéril a Natasha. El Dr. Banner pudo encontrar una clase de "cura" pero requería de muchas sesiones de tratamiento y no era 100% seguro que vaya a pasar, Nat al ver que para Steve el tener un hijo era uno de sus mayores sueños accedió al tratamiento. Este fue un éxito ya que el pequeño James estaba sano y con ahora sus 6 añitos más activo y feliz que nunca.

Era sabido por todos que Natasha no era la persona más maternal y tierna del mundo. Haber pasado toda su infancia sola y siendo entrenada para ser el arma perfecta, no ayudaba a que cambiara.

Por su parte, Steve, claramente era menos frio que ella; pero aun así su experiencia con niños era nula. De todas formas la idea de formar una familia con la pelirroja era su mayor deseo, y jamas se sintió tan agradecido cuando ella accedió al tratamiento.

La llegada de James hizo desaparecer el miedo de ambos. Steve se convirtió en el padre que todo niño quisiera tener, llevándolo a todos lados y apoyándolo siempre. El cambio de Natasha fue increíble, se esforzó siempre para que su hijo estuviera bien y se convirtió en una persona muy amorosa con el.

Y ahora eran una familia. La que Steve siempre había querido y la que Natasha nunca pudo tener. Quien iba a pensar que ese hombre alto y rubio tenia algo más de 100 años. Y que la bella pelirroja que aparentaba 30 tenia casi 80. Ellos se amaban mucho y amaban a su hijo, y nadie les iba a sacar eso. O si?


	3. Chapter 3

**Narradora**

En un edificio abandonado y viejo de Rusia se encontraba Alexander Pierce, muy cabreado por lo sucedido hace años con SHIELD. Al lado de él estaban sus miles de leales soldados de HYDRA.

-Ya la tienen señor- aviso uno de los soldados

-tráiganla- ordeno

Entonces 2 soldados trajeron a una rubia hermosa algo golpeada y sucia, con ojos tan celestes que parecían transparentes. Esta nada más y nada menos que Yelena Belova agente de la KGB y una gran enemiga de Natasha.

-Hola querida-

-Alexander Pierce- dijo con su acento ruso marcado

-Lamento la forma en la que te trajimos pero era necesario-dijo-pero debes entender que no soy tu enemigo, sino tu... aliado-

-De que hablas?-

-Creo que ya conoces la historia que tuve con SHIELD hace unos años, más específicamente con el capitán Rogers y la viuda negra, Natasha Romanoff- dijo Pierce

-Natalia- dijo cabreada

-Exacto, tengo un plan de venganza contra ellos. Pero no puedo solo, necesito de tu ayuda. Que dices?-

-Estoy dentro. Cuál es el plan?-

-Genial. No se si sabes linda, pero Rogers y Romanoff están juntos. Y ambos tienen un pequeño hijo-

-Imposible-sonrio- Entonces que haremos?-

-Esto- dijo Alexander entregándole unos documentos, junto a unos grandes lentes y una peluca negra.

**Steve**

La amo tanto. Es perfecta.

Verla entrenar me entretenía mucho, con esos shorts negros y su sujetador deportivo azul. Pegándole una y otra y otra vez al box como si fuera una pluma. Con la mirada fija en el. Alerta a todo, lista para atacar.

-Por qué miras tanto?- me pregunto. Me sobresalte y tarde unos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que me había dicho.

-Qué? Nada nada, solo que eres taaaan hermosa-

-Si?- se fue acercando a mi

Cuando ya sentía su respiración me acerque lentamente y la bese. El beso se volvió muy apasionado y largo, cuando nos separamos pude ver sus ojos y vi que quería lo mismo que yo pero…

-Rogers, Romanoff- grito alguien

Me gire y la vi, la nueva directora de SHIELD. María Hill.

-Paso algo?- pregunto Nat

-Tienen una misión urgente- hablo Hill- Te gustara Natasha, deben ir a Rusia-

Natasha puso mala cara. María me entrego los documentos y salió, Nat se acercó un poco para poder leer. Debíamos eliminar a una asesina rusa que había causa grandes problemas, su nombre era Nina y se desconocía su apellido. Decía que era muy buena en el uso de armas y artes marciales. Al final de la página había una foto de ella, este no se distinguía mucho pero pude ver que tenía cabello color negro y usaba unos grandes anteojos.

-Parece fácil-dije-Debemos salir mañana-

-Que haremos con James?. No quiero dejarlo con alguien más-

-Ni yo. Llevémoslo con nosotros. Le gustara Rusia ahora que hay algo de nieve además nos turnaremos para cuidarlo mientras el otro está en la misión. Que dices?-

-Genial- dijo y me dio un gran abrazo.

**Natasha**

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, Steve había salido a comprar la cena. Yo me quede con James le estaba por dar la gran noticia del viaje.

-Cielo- llame

-Si mami?-

-Mami y papi se tienen que ir de viaje un tiempo por el trabajo. Y decidimos que vendrías con nosotros, que dices?-

-SI SI SI- James comenzó a saltar con una gran sonrisa en la cara- A dónde vamos a ir mami?-

-A Rusia, es donde yo nací. En este momento hace frio y está lleno de nieve-

-Genial!-

-Hola, ya llegue- hablo Steve desde la puerta de casa

-PAPI PAPI. Vamos a ir a Rusia, hay NIEVE!- James corría o mejor dicho saltaba

-Si campeón. Me alegro que te guste.-

-Bueno vamos a cenar- dije mientras ponía la mesa

**Narradora:**

Luego de que terminaron de cenar Steve cargo a James, ya dormido, hasta su habitan para luego dirigirse a la que compartía con su esposa. Cuando entro y se desvistió para quedar solo en boxers se acercó a Nat que estaba con unos shorts y una musculosa para dormir.

-A James le encantó la idea de viajar eh?- hablo Steve

-Sii, está muy emocionado. Mañana preparare todo para salir. Ya hable con Maria por los pasajes-

Steve solo asintió. Y luego sintió los labias de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, primero fue un beso lento y suevo para luego convertirse en algo más apasionado y rápido; las caricias no tardaron en aparecer y Steve la tumbo en la cama quedando arriba de ella. Se deshizo de sus shorts y musculosa rápidamente para comenzar a besarle el cuello y luego sus pechos. Mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por su musculoso abdomen y espalda. Cuándo ya sentían que era el momento la ropa restante desapareció y Steve entro en ella de una forma delicada y suave.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos sin despegarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha:**

Ya nos encontrábamos camino en Rusia en un avión privado de SHIELD. Esta mañana me sorprendí al notar que el cuerpo de Steve no se encontraba junto al mío, pero al abrir mis ojos vi como él ya tenía todo listo y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego de desayunar nos dirigimos rápidamente al aeropuerto, James no dejo de sonreír y saltar en ningún momento.

*En el avión*

-James, sé que estas emocionado por conocer Rusia. Pero debes recordar que papi y yo vamos por trabajo, no son vacaciones. Si?-

-Si mami ya se. Pero veré nieve no?- dijo con una cara de súplica que me costó resistir

-Jaja, claro campeón, tenemos 2 días para conocer el lugar antes de que trabajemos- hablo Steve

-Genial!-

-Y una cosita más cielo. Cuando vallamos al hotel mi nombre será Alice, el de papi Harry y el tuyo Felix. Todos de apellido Lepson. Ok?- dije mirando primero a Steve y luego a James

Ambos asintieron y luego James se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño.

**Steve**

Nos encontrábamos en el taxi yendo al hotel, James había despertado solo para ver la nieve. Vi como Natasha tenía una mirada melancólica por la ventana, era obvio que estaba recordando lo que había vivido allí.

Al llegar al hotel vi que era grande y muy lujoso. (Gracias María) pensé. Al llegar a la recepción Natasha fue la única que hablo ya que ni yo y mucho menos James sabíamos ruso.

\- привет комната для lepson пожалуйста (hola habitación para los Lepson por favor)-

\- Это ваш ключ, вам понравится (esta es su llave que lo disfruten)- dijo la recepcionista rubia de ojos cafes, para luego darle una llave a Nat.

\- спасибо (gracias)-

La chica rubia dejo de mirar a Natasha para enfocar los ojos en mí y sonreír, yo trate de desviar la mirada pero entonces sentí los labios de mi pelirroja sobre los míos. Sabía lo que quería hacer: marcar territorio. Y lo había logrado, ya que la recepcionista había llevado su cara hacia unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. La habitación era hermosa y muy grande: un cuarto con una cama pequeña para James, otro con una grande para mi esposa y yo; 2 baños y un pequeño living con TV y sillones. SHIELD nos debía amar mucho.

Luego de que todos nos refresquemos y demás, decidimos salir a cenar, James dijo que prefería ir caminando que en taxi así podría jugar con la nieve. Y así lo hicimos, caminamos unas 9 cuadras hasta un restaurant algo viejo pero muy pintoresco que Nat había recomendado. La comida estuvo deliciosa y nos la pasamos todo el rato charlando y riendo. Por más que fuera una misión y no vacaciones, sé que James la estaba pasando de maravilla al igual que Natasha y yo.

**Natasha**

Estábamos yendo de vuelta al hotel, James tenía una mano agarrada a mí y la otra a Steve mientras saltaba y caía en la nieve. Esto me sorprendió bastante el no acostumbraba a quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde. Faltaban 5 cuadras para llegar y ya eran las 12 de la noche, por las calles pasaban unos pocos autos que alumbraban el nevado camino. Todo parecía tranquilo cuando James cayo desmayado al suelo, me asuste tanto que apenas vi que se aflojaba de su agarre grite, junto con Steve

-JAMES!-

Ambos nos íbamos a agachar para ver qué le había pasado cuando fue Steve el que cayó de rodillas a la nieve con sus ojos cerrados, me gire y luego sentí sueño, sentí la nieve fría en mi cuerpo y como todo se ponía negro.

Desperté al sentir el frio suelo y gran olor a humedad, estaba en una habitación oscura con algunos espacios con luz; para cuando me gire a mi derecha lo vi a Steve a unos metros de mí en la misma posición que yo. A pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos azules resaltaban.

-Nat-dijo con la voz algo ronca-estas bien? Estas herida?-

-estoy bien, que paso?- dije y trate de moverme fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis brazos y piernas estaban atados a una especie de grandes esposas de metal agarradas a la pared

-recién desperté- me dijo- no intentes zafarte, ya pobre y solo te lastima

\- Y JAMES?- grite eufórica

-NO LO SE! cálmate Nat por favor. Él debe... tiene que estar bien-

-Cómo quieres que me calme si mi hijo esta desmayado en alguna celda de este lugar?- dije. Estaba muy preocupada James era lo mejor de mi vida junto con Steve, si algo les pasaba jamás me lo perdonaría.

Steve iba a decir algo cuando la chica de nuestra misión, Petrova, entro. Yo quedé sorprendida y al ver la cara de Steve vi que él estaba igual.

-Donde está mi hijo?- grito Steve. Nina solo se giró hacia el para darle una abofeteada en la cara y luego una patada en el estómago.

-NO! Basta- dije al ver que este ponía cara de dolor

-No me reconoces Natalia- me dijo, entonces al escuchar su voz entendí, ella no era Nina no había ninguna. Ella era Yelena. Yelena Belova

La mujer se sacó la peluca y pude ver su largo cabello rubio y tiro los anteojos lejos dejando así sus grandes y celestes ojos a la vista.

-Donde está mi hijo Yelena?- escupí

-Quien? El pequeño rubio? El está… bien, creo. Por ahí lo tengo.- miro a Steve y sonrió- no elijes mal Romanov-

-No se quien mierda eres pero te digo que traigas a mi hijo ahora o si no te…- pero Steve no puedo continuar

\- O QUE?- grito Belova- sabes en verdad yo no planee todo esto pero me uní al equipo cuando dijeron que podría torturarte Romanov- sonrió

Entonces 5 hombres muy musculosos vestidos de negro entraron y miraron a Yelena esperando una orden

-Llévenla al otro cuarto y déjenla ahí- ordeno

Inmediatamente los hombre me sacaron la esposas para ponerme otras más chicas y ajustadas trate de moverme un poco pero era inútil me tenían muy agarrada.

-NO! LLEVENME A MI! ESTUPIDOS!- gritaba Steve mientras sacaba todas su fuerzas para intentar zafarse- NO LA TOQUEN! IDIOTAS! NO LA TOQUEN!-

Pero yo ya estaba fuera y los gritos de Steve habían desaparecido.

Los matones me arrastraron hacia otra habitación no muy lejos de la que me encontraba, al igual que la otra esta era fría y el olor a la humedad se hacía notar. Me llevaron hasta el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña camilla metálica con esposas en la parte de pies y brazos. Como era de esperarse me tiraron bruscamente en ella para luego sujetarme, las esposas me estaban lastimando. Los matones se fueron, no sin antes darle un recorrido con los ojos a mi cuerpo y sonreír. Yelena entro con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Me dieron ganas de matarla pero no podía, apenas me movia. Me sentía débil y derrotada, mi mayor enemiga me tenía como siempre había querido tenerme, para ella, yo era su juguete.

-Esto va a estar bueno- dijo acercándose poco a poco hacia mi

-Lo dudo. Pero no me interesa, solo quiero ver a mi hijo-

-Estoy intrigada Natalia. Primero porque tú al igual que yo eres estéril. Y segundo, como es que la mayor asesina de todos los tiempos quiere ver a su hijo?-

-Nada de eso te importa. DIME DONDE ESTA JAMES AHORA- le grite y trate de moverme lo mas que pude fue inútil solo recibí una bofetada de parte de la rubia

-Eso ahora no importa. Hay que divertirse, no crees?-

Entonces Yelena saco una macana como la de los policías. Yo la mire y sonreí

-Esa es tu diversión, golpearme hasta verme morir?- le dije de manera burlona

-No te confundas mi querida Natalia.-

No me había precipitado a que debajo del mango del arma se encontraba un botón, el cual Yelena apretó. La macana lanzo un par de chispa y cambio su color a un negro más eléctrico. Tarde en comprender de que se trataba, cuando ella levanto mi remera hasta donde comenzaba a verse mi sujetador, y estampo con todas su fuerzas la macana sobre mi estómago. En mi vida sentir dolor era algo casual, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era uno de los peores. No solo fue el gran golpe en mi estómago, sino también que la macana estaba cargada de forma eléctrica. lo que me hizo sacar un gran grito de dolor al sentir como quemaba mi piel. Yelena sonrió y repitió la acción otras 4 veces, yo trataba de contener los gritos pero era imposible. Podía olor mi piel algo quemada y seguro ensangrentada. Estaba débil, mis ojos se cerraban solos, y quería dejarlos así. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, debía salir de allí con Steve y con James. Pero entonces Yelena volvió a golpear, en el mismo lugar donde había sido antes. Yo volví a gritar, ya cuando se detuvo la vi parada frente a mi sonriendo, yo ya no emitía sonido alguno. Ella hizo un par de señas para el lado de la puerta, y sentí como mis pies y manos se relajaban al no sentir las fuertes empozas. Los matones me sujetaron de los brazos y volvieron a arrastrarme a donde se encontraba Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve:**

-Llevenla al otro cuarto y déjenla ahí- ordeno Yelena

-NO! NO! LLEVENME A MI! ESTUPIDOS!- grite lo más que pude, tratando de zafarme del agarre- NO LA TOQUEN! IDIOTAS! NO LA TOQUEN!-

Pero fue inútil se la había llevado. Me empecé a desesperar y a asustarme. Sabía que Yelena no la mataría pero no podía dejar que la toque, ni ella ni nadie.

Continúe haciendo maniobras para salir pero fueron inútiles entonces me encontraba solo en la fría habitación, sin mi esposa ni mi hijo. Estaba enojado muy enojado, mataría a Yelena y a cualquiera que haya planeado esto. Pero entonces escuche gritos, rápidamente Salí de mis pensamientos para saber que sucedía. Era ella, era Natasha, ella gritaba. Se me hirvió la sangre a tal punto que comencé a moverme como un loco y a gritar.

-NOO! NATASHA!-

Me iba a quedar sin voz pero sus gritos seguían llenando el gran silencio de la vieja habitación, entonces pararon, temí lo peor. Y pensé: No ella está viva, Steve. Esta viva va a volver.

Volví a respirar cuando vi que los matones la traían de regreso. La poca luz de la habitación no me dejaba verlos completamente, pero al irse acercando a la parte más luminosa, se me fue el aire. Natasha estaba erguida y su remera estaba manchada con algo de sangre en la parte del estómago. Su cara estaba algo blanca y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que esperaban salir.

-Que le hicieron idiotas?- les dije, y vi que ellos sonreían mientras la sujetaban otra vez.

Entonces la mayoría se retiró menos uno que puso su mano sobre el rostro de Nat acariciándolo, ella puso cara de asco cuando él se detenía en sus labios.

-Déjala, no la toques!- volví a gritar desesperado. El hombre se giró hacia mí para luego sonreír e irse.

Cuando me gire a verla vi que ella me miraba aun con sus lágrimas al borde de caer, vi que la mancha de sangre se había hecho más grande.

-Nat, por favor. Háblame-

-S- Steve- me dijo casi en un susurro pero que me lleno de alegría al oír su voz.

-Gracias a Dios! Nat que te hicieron? Tienes sangre-

-Estoy bien es solo... un simple corte- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa

-No, no lo es. Dime que te hicieron allá- le exigí

-Debemos buscar a James, por favor Steve. Es lo principal ahora, luego te preocupas por mí-

Tenía razón teníamos que encontrarlo.

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan. Tienes que fingir que duermes-me ordeno

-Natasha. No. Que vas a hacer?-

-Por favor confía en mi- sonrió- todo estará bien-

Asentí y cerré mis ojos para fingir que dormía. Escuche como Nat se removía un poco en su lugar

-Hey! Muchachos! Necesito ayuda aquí- dijo gritando a la puerta

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos

-Que quieres preciosa?- era la voz gruesa y ronca de uno de los matones.

Quería matarlo pero sabía que Nat no era ninguna tonta, y le había dicho que iba a confiar.

-Me aburro, estar aquí sola-

-No estás sola, yo te veo con compañía-

-Quien? Este? Este dormido, es un aburrido. Y yo quiero divertirme- dijo Natasha de una forma seductora

-Divertirte, no?. Eso se puede arreglar hermosa.-

Escuche el ruido de unas llaves seguido del de las esposas caer sobre el suelo. Lo escuchaba todo, Natasha se paraba, escuchaba algunos gemidos de parte del hombre, eso me hirvió mucho la sangre, pero debía esperar.

-Eres perfecta, y seras mia-

-Toda tuya-

Entonces se sintió un golpe fuerte y seco, seguido de un pequeño del hombre. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Natasha sobre el matón haciéndole una llave en el cuello con sus largas piernas.

-Donde esta el niño?- le dijo Natasha apretando más el agarre

-Q…que niño?- el hombre apenas respiraba

-El pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, James, mi hijo-

-Jamas te lo diré, puta-

Esto hizo enojar más a la pelirroja, haciendo que apretara más el agarre que tenía alrededor del hombre. Este trato de zafarse pero fue embano, ya no tenía aire y esto le impedía la total movilidad de su cuerpo.

-Es... está en la ha...habitación 14-

Natasha sonrió, y comenzo a soltar su agarre. El matón empezó a toser y trato de levantarse, cosa que Nat le impedido, haciendo fuerza con dos de sus dedos sobre el costado derecho de su cuello. Antes de decir otra palabra, se escuchó el ruido seco de su cabeza contra el suelo. La pelirroja le sacó la pistola que tenía y un pequeño juego de llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se acercó a mí con las llaves en la mano y rápidamente me saco las esposas. Me costó unos segundos poder volver a pararme sin perder equilibrio, pero cuando lo hice me acerque a ella y fije mi mirada primero en sus hermosos ojos verdes, para luego bajar a su estómago aun sangrante.

-Estas bien?- le dije preocupado

-Si, genial- me dijo con un hilo de voz- hay que buscar a James. Ten esto, no creo poder disparar- dijo entregándome el arma y mirando su herida.

Salimos de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, al cerrar la puerta vimos que en el centro había un numero: 6. James no debía estar muy lejos de allí.

**Natasha:**

Decidimos ir para la derecha. El pasillo era algo largo y oscuro, con algunas puertas a los costados, todas numeradas. Íbamos a paso ligero, sin correr. Si hacíamos mucho ruido Yelena o alguien más nos podría descubrir. Steve iba a mi lado mirándolos números que contenían las puertas, con el arma en la mano.

-10…11…12…13…14. Es aquí!- dijo

Lentamente acerque mi oreja a la puerta para detectar si había alguien ahí. Pero no se escuchó nada. Agarre las llaves que le había quitado al hombre y busque la que tenía el número 14. Al encontrarla abrí lentamente la puerta dejando que Steve de adelantara, ya que él era el que tenía el arma. Cuando abrimos la puerta, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Al ver a mi hijo en una esquina de la habitación, pude comprobar gracias a como subía y bajaba su pecho que estaba dormido. Corrí hacia él y lo abrece con todas mis fuerzas, pero debía estar muy sedado ya que ni se inmuto de mi presencia. Vi como Steve sonreía y soltaba un gran suspiro mientras bajaba el arma; poco a poco se fue uniendo a nosotros y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de James. No teníamos mucho tiempo, seguro que ya habían visto que no estábamos allí. Así que mire a James rápidamente para darme cuenta, gracias a Dios, que no estaba herido. Solo algo frio. A diferencia de nosotros a él no lo habían atado así que como si fuera un bebe lo cargue en mis brazos.

-No prefieres que yo lo lleve?- me dijo Steve, cuando vio la mueca de dolor que hice. James no era pesado, yo había cargado hasta a Clint en una ocasión, pero con la herida en el estómago todo era diferente.

-No- dije inmediatamente- tu dispara, yo iré detrás de ti-

Steve solo asintió. Salimos para encontrarnos con el largo y frio pasillo. No sabíamos dónde estaba la salida así que optamos por seguirlo. Esta vez íbamos algo más rápido, Steve en el frente con la mirada segura y el arma en alto. Mientras que yo lo seguía atrás con James en brazos, en más de una ocasión baje mi velocidad y me mire el estómago. Estaba empeorando. Steve se percató de eso y paro junto a mí. Yo negué rápidamente y le indique que siguiéramos. Continuamos un poco más, viendo puertas con números algunas abiertas y otras completamente cerradas.

Creí que me iba a caer, mis piernas estaban cansadas, y el dolor en mi estómago aumentaba a cada paso. Pero al bajar la cabeza y ver a mi pequeño rubio, las fuerzas que tenía escondidas en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo volvían a aparecer.

Los pasillos parecían eternos. Ya estábamos cerca de la puerta número 30 cuando vimos que el camino no seguía derecho sino que debíamos doblar a la derecha. Apuramos el paso y vimos un pasillo de unos 150 metros de largo sin puertas en sus costados. Solo una, al final. Más grande que las demás y con un cartel de Salida verde arriba. Apuramos el paso, pero entonces escuchamos gritos que venían de atrás:

-Atrapenlos!- grito una voz femenina con algo de acento ruso. Era Yelena otra vez.

Mire a Steve y el asintió. Rápidamente cambiamos de posición el iba atrás con el arma en alto y yo adelante corriendo con mi hijo. Comenzamos a escuchar pasos, y corrimos. Estábamos muy cerca de salida solo a unos 50 metros cuando un disparo paso a pocos centímetros de mi. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y vi como Steve peleaba con 2 matones. Vi que no tenía el arma, trate de buscarla por todos lados y la vi. A unos metros de Steve, entonces Yelena apareció. Corría a toda velocidad directo al arma. Lo siguiente que hice no lo pensé completamente, deje a James en el suelo a unos pocos metros de la salida, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el arma, esta estaba más cerca de mi. Me tire al piso y la tome, unos segundos antes que Yelena. Inmediatamente le dispare, aunque ella ya se me había tirado encima, y solo pude darle en la pierna. Esta lanzo un grito de dolor pero aun así llego a pegarme en la herida, imite su grito para luego pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza y verla caer inconsciente, y si tenia suerte muerta. Me gire para ver a Steve que no estaba muy lejos de mi, ahora solo peleaba con un maton, el otro yacía inconsciente en el piso. Steve me vio y comprendió lo que quería hacer. Entonces le pego una fuerte patada al hombre para separarlo de el, aproveche esta oportunidad para dispararle. Entonces sentí un fuerte dolor proveniente de la herida, quería dormir, se me cerraban los ojos.

-Natasha! Nat! Vamos!- grito Steve

Cuando escuche los gritos volví en si, y lo vi a el cargando a James de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho, a unos pasos de la salida. Entonces se escucharon más pasos, pero yo ya estaba afuera junto a mi esposo e hijo.

**Steve:**

Al salir de ese horrible lugar, note que afuera hacia mucho frio. Seguíamos en Rusia, y debían ser como las 4 de la mañana, ya que la noche estaba presente. Fuera del edificio había un gran bosque a unos pasos de allí. Yo me quede helado sin saber que hacer con mi hijo en brazos, pero entonces Natasha sin dudarlo entro en el inmenso bosque. Yo simplemente la seguí atrás. Ya que dentro de unos segundos más matones saldrían del edificio.

El frio era insoportable, estaba cansado y algo lastimado. Pero Natasha era lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento, su herida seguía sangrando y no sabía cuando más podría resistir. Sabía que era fuerte, y que podía cuidarse sola pero ella junto a James, eran lo mejor de mi vida.

Seguíamos corriendo, entre los grandes plantas y árboles cubiertos de nieve o simplemente congelados. El suelo, por suerte, no estaba lleno de nieve. Más de una vez casi caemos debido a la falta de luz que había y al ambiente. Pero seguíamos igual. Ya no escuchábamos pasos o gritos, los habíamos perdido. Corrimos otros 5 minutos más cuando vi que Nat paraba bruscamente y se acercaba a un árbol para agarrarse y no caer. Vi que estaba pálida, muerta de frio y herida. No sabía que hacer.

-Natasha- susurre-paremos-

-No, Steve se dónde estamos-decía con un hilo de voz- una.. una vez hice una misión aquí, hay un lugar donde quedarnos por.. por aquí- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda

-pero Nat, no estas segura. Estas herida cansada. Hay que parar-

-Moriremos de frio, y lo sabes. Nosotros podremos aguantar pero no James-

-Esta bien. Es muy lejos?-

-No solo unos metros-

Yo no estaba seguro donde estábamos o donde íbamos, simplemente la seguí. Y estaba en lo cierto, después de caminar un poco más. Vi como poco a poco los arboles iban desapareciendo y en medio de todo el bosque se encontraban 2 pequeñas casas, bastante descuidadas. Solo un gran farol alumbraba el sector, pero puede llegar a ver el estado de las casas: la pintura casi se había ido por completo, en la puerta se veían rajaduras y huecos de balas. Sin contra la nieve que cubría gran parte del tejado. Creí que estaban abandonadas, aun así, Natasha se dirigió a una de ellas, que a diferencia de la otra, se podía ver un pequeño destello de luz saliendo de la ventana.

Natasha toco fuertemente la puerta y espero unos segundos. Cuando un hombre algo viejo y gordo salio. Su pelo era castaño con algunos blancos, llevaba unos viejos pantalones y una camisa que no cubria su gran panza completamente. Tenía cara de estar cansado y muy enojado.

-Ingles o Ruso?- pregunto Natasha sin mas

-Ingles. Quien eres tu?- dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo, sin percatarse de mis presencia

-Necesito un cuarto, el otro está libre?-

-Si, pero si solo necesitas cama puedo compartir- dijo mirando a Nat y sonriendo

-No. Somos 3 en realidad. Ahora deja de mirar a mi esposa sino quieres que te mate, esta bien?- dije con la mirada muy severa

El hombre retrocedió un poco y luego me quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Está bien. Pueden ir a la otra, pero tienen que pagar. Son 200$ la noche.- dijo y volvió su vista a Nat

Esta llevaba algo de plata en su bota que saco y le entrego al hombre. Si ella no estuviera herida, si James no estuviera inconsciente, sino estuviéramos muriendo de frio, hubiera preferido otro lugar. Ese hombre no paraba de mirar a Natasha, y eso me enojaba demasiado. Este nos guio hasta la otra casa, al abrirla me llego el olor a humedad y algo parecido a sangre. El lugar no estaba tan sucio como imaginaba. Tenía una pequeña cocina, que estaba destruida casi por completo. Un pequeño baño donde reinaban azulejos verdes manchados de tierra. Y al final una cama grande junto a 2 camas más chicas. Recosté a James en una de ellas. El hombre se fue, no sin antes sonreírle otra vez a MI pelirroja. Esta se tiro en la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio mezclado con algo de dolor.

-quítate la remera- le ordene mirándola desde el borde de la cama matrimonial

-Qué?-

-Quiero ver la herida, no esperare un segundo más Natasha-

Ella asintió. Y lentamente se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, quedando solo con su sujetador negro. Me acerque y sentí dolor en mi propio cuerpo. La herida era parecida a una quemadura con algo de sangre en el centro. Era de unos 10 cm, justo arriba del ombligo. La piel que estaba bordeándola estaba roja e hinchada.

-Dios, Nat!. Que te hicieron?-

-Una macana eléctrica. Solo ponle agua, fría, porque esto quema y busca algo como vendaje-

Rápidamente raje parte de las sabanas de la cama y la dividí en 2, una de ellas la moje con agua y lentamente limpie la sangre y refresque la herida. Puede ver que ella se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos. Cuando ya había limpiado todo utilice la otra parte de la sabana para vendar toda la cintura de Nat.

-Gracias- sonrió

-De nada-

Ella se acercó a mi pero vi que hacia una mueca de dolor, asi que fui yo el que se agacho y la bese. Fue corto pero suficiente para hacerme sonreír otra vez.

-James está bien?- pregunto

-Si, sigue dormido.-

Ella sonrió y asintió

-Como conocías este lugar?-

-Antes la KGB tenía pequeños lugares escondidos para nosotras, una noche tuve que dormir aquí. Luego la gente comenzó a sospechar entonces se vendieron, y ahora los alquilan-

\- Debes descansar Nat- le dije mientras la veía soltar un gran bostezo

-Y tu no?-

-No lo se, no confió mucho en el hombre de afuera- lance una mirada hacia la arruinada puerta- me quedare despierto por si algo pasa- y entonces desvié mi mirada hacia James

Natasha no me respondió, simplemente se levantó de la cama. Trate de detenerla pero ya estaba al lado de James cargándolo. Camino hacia nuestra cama otra vez y deposito suavemente el cuerpo de este en su centro.

Me miro y me sonrió. Volviendo a acostarse a un costado de James, yo la imite colocándome en el lugar izquierdo de la cama. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que era bastante grande, otras 2 personas podían estar con nosotros.

Apague la luz que se encontraba en mi costado, dejado la habitación casi completamente oscura, de no ser por la luz que entraba por la ventana, con falta de cortinas, y por los agujeros de la puerta. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, pero aun asi no podía dormir.

-Steve- susurro Natasha

-Si?-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti Nat- dije sonriendo, sabía que ella no me veía pero aun así lo hice.

* * *

**_Gracias por los Reviews! Espero que les guste y díganme si hay algún error o algo, soy nueva en esto pero me encanta. xD_**

Rosita:** Jaja, que bueno que te guste! continuare subiendo mas capitulos pronto. Aqui dejo el 5to. adios!**

Guest: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste, continuare subiendo capitulos lo mas rapido posible. Si eres muy fan del Romanogers mira mi otra historia que tiene un poco de Steve y Natasha. Se llama "Noches frías en equipo", es muy divertida y puede gustarte. Otra vez gracias y adios! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Narradora:**

Pierce se encontraba en lo que el llamaba su oficina. Un pequeño cuarto, algo viejo y sucio, pero el mejor del edifico. Allí estaba el, sonriendo con una gran copa de vino en su mano derecha. Cuando Yelena entro, estaba algo despeinada y cojeaba al caminar, debido al disparo que le había dado Natasha.

-Los perdimos, señor. Lo lamento fue mi culpa. Esa estúpida de Romanov- dijo con odio

-Tranquila mi pequeña. Has hecho bien, ya tengo lo que quería.-

Yelena sonrio, dejando ver sus grandes y blancos dientes.

****Flashback****

-Sáquenle toda la sangre que haga falta. Quiere tener el suero de Rogers cuanto antes- ordeno Pierce

Y así como lo hizo, sus matones comprendieron la tarea. No fue nada difícil, ya que él y la pelirroja se encontraban sedados.

****Fin flashback****

**Natasha:**

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Hacia frío, mucho frio. Entonces escuche que alguien lloraba, un niño. Reconocí rápidamente que se trataba de James, corrí hasta el lugar de donde provenía el grito de mi hijo. Lo encontré abrazándose sus propias rodillas llorando. Me acerque a él, y le pregunte porque lloraba pero él no respondió, siguió llorando. Entonces gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y encontré la causa. A mi lado yacía el cuerpo de Steve, inerte con los ojos cerrados y mucha sangre en su pecho. Abrece a James, y cerré mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Fue imposible.

-Mami! Mami!- escuche su dulce voz

Entonces abrí los ojos, y vi todo borroso debía a las lágrimas que había derramado. Me las seque rápidamente y vi sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de miedo, posados sobre mí. No aguante y lo abrace llenándolo de besos.

-Mami, estas bien?- pregunto James aun preocupado

-Si, solo fue un pesadilla. Tu estas bien no? No te duele nada? Estas bien verdad?-

-Si si y si. Mami estoy bien, calmate-

-Seguro?- el asintió- Bien, y donde esta tu padre?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor y viendo que Steve no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

-Cuando desperté el estaba despierto. Entonces le pregunte porque estábamos aquí, y que había pasado. Me dijo que me desmaye, y que unos malos nos persiguieron y tuvimos que venir aquí para que no nos vean. Luego dijo que se iria a tomar una ducha, y yo me quede contigo mami- James hizo una pausa y me miro- entonces comenzaste a gritar y llorar- finalizo

-Esta bien, lamento que las vacaciones se hallan arruinado. Deberas lo lamento, corriste peligro. No debimos traerte aquí mi amor-

-Esta bien mami, yo la estoy pasando genial. Me gusta Rusia con el frio-

Sonreí. Era tan parecido a mi en los gustos. Entonces Steve salió del baño ya cambiado con lo que había utilizado la noche anterior. Cuando me vio ya despierta me sonrió. Y se unió a nosotros en la gran cama en la que estábamos. Se acercó a mi depositando un tierno beso en mis labios, James saco la lengua, y tanto James como yo soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Por fin despiertas bella durmiente-

-Jaja, que gracioso- dije- imagino que tienen hambre no es así?- dije mirándolos. Pero principalmente a James

-Sisisi, mucha- dijo este

-Ire por algo entonces- dije mientras me levantaba

-No, yo ire.- me detuvo Steve, y lanzo una mirada al lugar donde se encontraba mi herida

-Estoy bien Steve, además esto es Rusia recuerdas?. Soy la única aquí que conoce el lugar y además habla el idioma-

-No dejare que salgas asi- volvió a mirar mi estomago

-Te juro que estoy bien. Conozco el lugar y a unos 100 metros hay una estación donde venden comida. Fui otras veces, además alguien debe cuidar a James, y que mejor persona que tu-

-Y quien cuidara de ti?-

Sonreí.

-Sabes bien que puedo hacerlo sola- me acerque a el para susurrarle:-Estare bien confía en mi- y luego darle un gran beso en los labios.

-Tienes 20 minutos. Escucha Romanoff, si no vuelves en esos 20 minutos, ire a buscarte. Arrastrándome si es necesario, pero ire. Entendido?-

-Si señor- dije sonriéndole- Adios cielo- le dije a James dándole a un beso en la mejilla

-Adios mami-

Y me dispuse a salir de la casa, afuera hacia mucho frio, pero aun asi estaba acostumbrada y era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de este lugar. Gire hacia la izquierda y comencé mi camino hasta el la estación.

Luego de comprar la comida, me dirigí de vuelta al bosque, ya que la estación se encontraba en una ruta enfrente a este. Camine devuelta hacia la casa, unos metros antes de llegar, me encontré con el hombre que nos había dado la casa la otra noche.

-Hola hermosa-

Simplemente lo ignore y segui caminando, pero el hombre estaba mas cabreado aun. Entonces me agarro por el brazo haciéndome tirar lo que había comprado.

-Te estoy hablando, que no escuchas zorra?-

No lo soporte mas, le pegue muy fuerte en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, para que luego cayera al pasto congelado. Agarre mi bolsa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y volvi a dirigirme hacia donde Steve y James me esperaban. Dejando al hombre tirado en el piso tosiendo.

-Ya estoy aquí- grite desde la puerta

-Mamiii-

-Buen tiempo Romanoff, 13 minutos- dijo Steve desde la cama

-Comprenda que soy buena Rogers-

Nos dispusimos a comer los sándwiches junto con las bebidas, arriba de la cama. Ya que no se encontraba ninguna mesa en ese horrible lugar. Mientras comíamos comencé a preocuparme.

-Steve, debemos llamar a Hill-

-Ya lo hice, y le conte todo. A las 4 tendremos el avión, hoy mismo nos vamos-

Vi como James bajaba la mirada y paraba de comer.

-No te preocupes- le dije tocando su mejilla- volveremos, lo prometo- el asintió y sonrio

-Entonces, debemos ir a buscar nuestras cosas al hotel antes de salir- continue diciendo

Steve asintió y le die un gran trago a su bebida de naranja.

**Steve:**

Luego de comer y demás. Vi la hora y eran las 3:15. Aun teníamos tiempo para ir a buscar las cosas al hotel e irnos de aquí. Cuando salimos de la casa, vi al hombre desagradable tirado en el suelo tosiendo. Me acerque un poco para ver que le había pasado, pero después recordé como trato a Natasha y las ganas se me fueron. Pero, aun así, vi que el hombre se tocaba el estómago mientras tosía, y me reí. James que estaba algo asustado me miro y se espantó.

-Natasha…- dije entre risas

Sabía que había sido ella. Daba los mejores golpes del mundo, y lo decía por experiencia propia.

-Qué?- dijo haciéndose la confundida-le dijo cosas feas mami- admitió mirando a James, este cambio su cara rápidamente y se unió a la risa conmigo.

Aun estando herida, con frio y cansada; le había dado su merecido a ese idiota.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la ruta donde ya nos esperaba un taxi que nos llevó directo al hotel donde nos estábamos quedando. Todo eso fue gracias a que pude hablar con María. Recogimos rápidamente nuestras cosas y el mismo conductor nos llevó al aeropuerto que no estaba muy lejos de allí. El avión ya se encontraba listo, completamente vacío. Solo para nosotros 3. Subimos y rápidamente comprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Ya en el avión, James se alejó de nosotros para disfrutar de una película unos asientos más atrás. Aproveche esta oportunidad para ver la herida de Nat. El vendaje seguía igual, solo que con algo de sangre en un costado.

-Duele?- pregunte

-No tanto como ayer-

-Cuando lleguemos quiero que te revisen, y no me discutas. Esta bien?-

-Si señor-

Y me quedo mirando fijo unos instantes. Esos ojos, verdes esmeralda. Me enamoraban una y otra vez. No me resistí y la bese. Ella me lo correspondió y le agrego algo más de pasión.

**Natasha:**

Jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto mi casa. Pero cuando llegamos, junto a Steve y James. Me llene de felicidad. Por fin estábamos más lejos de ese horrible lugar. Donde podría haber perdido a cualquiera de ellos, donde me podría haber convertido en la mujer más triste del mundo. Pero ya estábamos allí, y note que no era la única que sentía así. Steve sonrió cuando llegamos, cargando al dormido James. Ya que era de noche. Entro rápidamente a la casa pero yo no lo hice. Me dirigí a la casa se encontraba al lado. Era bastante parecida a la nuestra pero algo más chica. Toque la puerta. No esperaba que alguien me abriera debido a la hora. Pero si lo hizo. Me encontré con lo que buscaba. Una rubia de grandes ojos azules, no más alta que yo e igual de delgada. Vi que aún estaba vestida con ropa de día.

-Natasha, sucede algo?- me pregunto Sharon Carter.

-Si, necesito que vengas a cuidar a James unos segundos. Por favor.- le suplique

-Claro.- dijo cerrando la puerta de su hogar y caminando junto a mi.

Ambas caminamos bastante ligero hasta mi casa. Cuando entramos y subimos guie a Sharon a la habitación de James. Encontrándome con este despierto viendo TV. Cuando vio a la rubia sonrio y dijo:

-Hola tía Sharon-

-Hola James-

Me alegre que James se sintiera bien. Ya que Steve y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Cielo, te quedaras con la tía Sharon un rato. Esta bien? Papi y yo estaremos en la habitación-

-Si mami-

-Sharon por favor. Tenemos que irnos a SHIELD. Puedes guardar ropa de James para un mes en ese bolso?- le susurre. No quería que James sepa que corríamos peligro allí.

-Claro. Pero Nat que sucede?- se inquieto Sharon

\- Luego te explico. Si?-

-Esta bien-

Entonces salí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me encontré con Steve metiendo mucha ropa en grandes bolsos. Fui a uno de los cajones de mi guardarropa y saque todas las armas que tenía para guardarlas aparte de la ropa. Hice lo mismo con la plata que teníamos escondida en el cuarto de baño.

Después de lo sucedido en Rusia corríamos peligro. Yelena podría venir aquí. Hacerle daño a James o a cualquiera. Por eso en el avión, Steve y yo decidimos ir a quedarnos a SHIELD por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen. En la agencia estaba lleno de habitaciones grandes y lujosas. Quedarnos no sería un problema. Por eso, ahora nos encontrábamos guardando ropa, armas y dinero. No sabíamos cuanto estaríamos allí. Pero para poder buscar todo alguien tenía que cuidar a James y mostrarle que todo estaba bien. Por esto, busque a Sharon. Si bien cuando comencé a salir con Steve ella se llenó de celos, luego estos se le fueron cuando conoció a su actual pareja, un agente de SHIELD llamado Tommy y terminamos siendo grandes amigas. Se enamoró de James apenas lo vio, y dijo que quería ser su madrina. Accedí rápidamente, poniendo a Clint como padrino. Más de una vez James se había quedado largos periodos con Sharon, más cuando Steve y yo teníamos largas misiones. Era lo más seguro y a el le encantaba.

Terminamos de empacar todo, nos encontramos con James y Sharon con el bolso ya listo. Steve la saludo.

-Ire con mi auto detrás de ustedes-

Nosotros solo asentimos, y nos dirigimos a mi auto. Steve comenzó el camino hacia SHIELD con el auto de Carter detrás. Yo me encontraba con James atrás, abrazándolo.

-A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-Tenemos que ir a quedarnos al trabajo de mami y papi, por unos días-

-Y por qué?-

-Porque en casa no podemos quedarnos-

-Y por qué?-

-Porque no- no quería decirle la verdad. "porque nos pueden matar cielo!" No. Lo asustaría.

-Pero mami.. por qué?- volvió a insistir

-Porque no James! Y punto. Basta- dije ya irritada

Vi que el bajaba la cabeza. Me dio pena, no era su culpa. Desde chico conocía algo de mi trabajo y el de Steve, y nunca se había quejado. Solíamos cambiarlo de escuela o dejarlo con Sharon y Clint semanas. Y el lo entendía, pero luego de lo sucedido en Rusia y ahora esto de dejar su casa era nuevo.

-Lo lamento. Estoy algo nerviosa- le dije tomando su cabeza haciendo que me mire.- iremos a SHIELD, recuerdas el lugar no?- el asintió, ya había ido otras veces- bien, iremos ahí por un tiempo. Porque no es seguro quedarse en casa.- termine

-eso es porque nos agarraron los malos en Rusia?-

Simplemente asentí.

-Sera divertido. Es lugar enorme y tiene una pileta.- hablo Steve desde el frente.

James sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a SHIELD, María Hill ya nos esperaba. Ella estaba al tanto de todo y fue quien nos guio hasta las habitaciones. Steve acomodo a James en una de las camas, y luego salimos al pasillo donde nos encontramos con Sharon.

-Ahora si, díganme que paso?-

Juntos le contamos todo. De Rusia, Nina, el secuestro, Yelena y el "gran" alojamiento en el bosque. Entonces Sharon hizo una pregunta que me hizo saltar y a Steve también.

-Que te hizo Yelena?-

-Natasha! La herida! Mierda, lo olvide. Sharon quédate con James por favor. Dios! Vamos Nat- dijo Steve mientras me llevaba al pequeño hospital dentro de SHIELD.

Yo también lo había olvidado. Claramente habían sido los nervios, el miedo y el apuro por irnos, que había olvidado que mi estómago sangraba y solo estaba cubierto por una pedazo de sabana. De todas maneras ya no dolía. En el camino no puede contener la risa al ver la cara de Steve, lo veía preocupado y con algo de miedo.

-UN MEDICO!, NECESITO UN MEDICO- grito Steve

-Steve calmate Dios!-

Pero el me ignoro y grito otra vez. No tardó en llegar un medico corriendo, pero al ver que no había nadie sangrando o desmayado se calmó un poco más.

Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, era completamente blanca como todo lo demás. El doctor miraba mi herida mientras Steve, sentado en el borde de la cama, miraba cada movimiento que este hacía. Yo le sonreía.

-Bueno, esta algo hinchado porque ya son casi 3 días desde que te ocurrió. Busque infecciones pero no las tienes, esto es por tu organismo, ya que esta modificado y esas cosas.- me dijo y yo asentí- pero de todas maneras te tendré que coser un poco, esta bien?- pregunto

-Si, sin anestesia.- dije cuando vi que traía una jeringa

El doctor me cosió solo una parte de la herida ya que la otra no lo necesitaba. Luego me puso un ungüento que me calmo el ardor, y además haría que la herida cicatrice. El doctor me ofreció quedarme la noche allí, pero negué rotundamente. Steve parecía ir con el doctor pero no me discutió.

Volvimos a la habitación y le dijimos a Sharon que ya podía irse, ella se despidió y salio. James ya estaba dormido y yo lo que más necesitaba era un baño. Steve se recostó en la cama y me quedo mirando, mientras el sonreía.

-Me veo horrible, ya se..- dije

-No, claro que no. Eres hermosa, siempre-

-Gracias capitán, usted es feo. De verdad.- le dije sarcásticamente mientras me acercaba a el

-Si? Me tendre que ir entonces...-

-No no, puedo soportarlo- lo detuve y el rio-me voy a dar un baño apesto…-

-Esta bien, te espero- sonrio

-No- dije firmemente-debes dormir- le ordene. Lo veía muy cansado

-Mmmm.. esta bien- acepto

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, y me metí en la ducha. Tenía algo de frio pero aun así, trate de no calentarla tanto, ya que mi herida estaba expuesta. Cuando termine de bañarme, me puse mi ropa para dormir. Antes de ir a mi cama, le di un tierno beso a James en la frente. Cuando me gire me encontré con Steve completamente dormido, me acomode junto a el y lo observe durante varios minutos. El fue mi salvador, había aceptado mi pasado con todos mis números rojos. Junto a el deje de tener esas horribles pesadillas de gritos y llantos. Deje de tener miedo. Pero en Rusia ese miedo había vuelto, el miedo de perderlo a el y perder a James. Eso me aterraba más que nada en el mundo. Recordar eso no fue bueno, volví a sentir que todo se derrumbaba. Y comencé a temblar y sin quererlo una lágrima cayo. No quería llorar pero pensar que los perdía me hacía mal. Entonces Steve abrió los ojos y vio lo que me sucedía. No dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a verme asi. Se acomodó para quedar junto a mi, y abrazarme. Me hundí en su pecho desnudo y sentí su calor, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

-Crei… crei que los perdía- dije entre las lagrimas

El entendió a que me refería, siempre lo hacía.

-Shh, no nos vas a perder nunca- me dijo mientras me atraía mas hacia el.

El sueño nos llegó y juntos caímos en el

* * *

**Hola! se que demore en lapublicacion pero los estudios me tiene loca. Buenos disfruten de este nuevo cap y dejen muchosss reviews si?. Adios :***

UnaChicaLectora: **Muchas gracias! que bueno que te guste la historia, jajaj estoy orgullosa de estar en ese Top 10 que tienes. Actualizare pronto! Otra vez gracias, espero que disfrutes este capitulo también. Adioss! :****


	7. Chapter 7

**Steve**

Me encontraba entrenando con el saco de box, mientras que Natasha hacia lanzamientos con cuchillas. James, quien no dejaba de preguntarme sobre la pileta desde la mañana, estaba en ella junto a Sharon. La verdad que necesitaba entrenar, hace días no lo hacia. Cuando termine de dar golpes, me quite las vendas y me dirigí a la pelirroja que no dejaba de darle al blanco con afilados cuchillos. Me impresiono su agilidad y puntería, así que me quede observándola unos minutos mas. Hasta que termino y guardo todo.

-Debemos averiguar lo que paso en Rusia- me dijo

-De que hablas?- le dije confundido, la verdad no quería recordar nada de ese horrible lugar.

-Creo que tu también escuchaste cuando Yelena dijo que no era ella quien lo planeaba-

-Tienes razón, alguien en mente?-

-No lo se, pero sea quien sea tiene algo no solo contra mi, sino también contigo.-

Me quede pensando en eso unos segundos, y trate de recordar enemigos pasados.

-Rumlow, Pierce, Loki o… Bucky- dije enumerando a la lista de personas que querían matarnos.

Natasha se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que dijo…

-Tiene que ser Pierce o Rumlow, o ambos. Escucha Steve, Loki no ha podido volver de Asgard y Bucky… bueno el… me dijiste que él te salvo, él te recuerda; este donde este.-

Yo simplemente asentí, no me gustaba recordar a Bucky. Lo extrañaba mucho, él había sido el mejor amigo de todos. Rápidamente borre esos recuerdos y volví a lo sucedido en Rusia.

-Debemos decirle a Maria-

Natasha afirmo y juntos nos fuimos a buscar a la nueva directora.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, María estaba en su oficina junto a otros 3 agentes, apenas vio que entramos les pidió a estos que se retiren. Le contamos mejor la historia de lo sucedido, de lo que había dicho Yelena y de nuestras dudas sobre quien era el verdadero líder. Al igual que Nat, descarto la idea de Loki y Bucky. Natasha dijo que el lugar había sido obra de Yelena, ya que ella había estado allí antes pero que solo algunos lo conocían. Maria no pudo decir mucho, sabia poco y nada. Pero nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos el tiempo que queramos allí , que seria lo mas seguro. Cuando salimos de la oficina nos encontramos con Sharon y James, estos estaban vestidos pero con el cabello mojado. James estaba muy feliz y cuando nos vio su cara exploto de felicidad, tanto que corrió hacia Nat y salto a sus brazos. Sharon se despidió y se fue. Me quedo mirando la imagen de Nat con James en brazos, era muy tierna. En las habitaciones se encontraba una pequeña cocina donde Nat aprovecho para cocinar algo. Nunca había sido muy buena en eso, las primeras veces quemaba todo, pero luego fue aprendiendo y ahora era bastante buena.

-Hablaste con Clint?- le pregunte

-No, si lo hacia lo preocuparía y vendría corriendo. Prefiero que este alla, tiene que estar con Barbara y el bebe.-

Yo asentí. Me parecía extraño que no lo haya llamado, ellos eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Pero ella tenía razón él debía quedarse a cuidar a su familia. Debía admitir que al principio me había costado comprender su amistad, ellos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos; pero el le había perdonado la vida, le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Y en más de una ocasión Natasha le había salvado la vida a Clint. A ella le hacía bien estar con él y viceversa.

Los siguientes días en SHIELD fueron aburridos. Entrenábamos todo el dia y James prácticamente vivía en la pileta. Solo salía para comer y nada mas. Maria no quería darnos misiones, por Yelena y por la herida de Nat. Este ya casi había sanado por completo, pero a simple vista se veía una cicatriz, no muy grande, pero si permanente. Aunque se lo impedi, dejo de hacer lanzamientos con las cuchillas y comenzó con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esta bien Steve… a la de 3- dijo poniendo posición de ataque- 1…-

-Si sientes dolor o…- la interrumpi

-Basta ya! 1… 2… 3.- dijo y se lanzo contra mi.

La herida no la había debilitado para nada, seguía siendo igual de fuerte y flexible. Me lanzo varios golpes y patadas que esquive, menos una, que me dio de lleno en el brazo y me hizo caer. Ella rio, y yo hice lo mismo. Pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácil, me pare rápidamente y ataque. Golpes iban y venían, ella hacia giros y vueltas en el aire para esquivarme. Entonces trato de hacerme una de sus famosas llaves en el cuello con las piernas, yo ya estaba preparado entonces alcance a agarrarla en el aire y caer junto a ella en el suelo. Ya había ganado, o eso creía. Estaba sobre ella pero sin poner todo mi peso. Ella me sonreía y yo lleve mi mirada a su estómago.

-Sabes que he sufrido cosas mucho peores que esas verdad?- me dijo mirando su herida ya sanada

-No quiero ni pensar que…- dije

-Pero lo debes saber Steve, en el cuarto rojo teníamos clases especiales para soportar torturas.- dijo y yo simplemente baje la cabeza- estoy bien.- afirmo y salió debajo de mi, indicándome que se tomaría una ducha.

Yo asentí y me quede allí sentado. Sabia que había pasado por cosas peores, sabia lo de las torturas y a las llamadas clases "especiales" eso me rompía el alma. Era muy protector, si. Lo era porque la amo y no quería que ese infierno vuelva a ella.

**Natasha:**

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas de lo sucedido. No habíamos tenido noticias de Yelena, ni Pierce o Rumlow, ni nadie. Todo parecía tranquilo, tanto asi que pensábamos volver a casa, todavía existía el peligro. Pero queríamos volver y lo hubiéramos hecho sino fuera por James. El era lo principal siempre, y había que mantenerlo seguro.

Ese día mientras ayudaba a Sharon con papeles y demás, Maria apareció corriendo y nos pidió que la acompañemos. Fuimos a su oficina y en ella nos explicó todo:

-Recibi información de Yelena, y si esta con Pierce.- dijo preocupada

-Lo sabia, pero que ocurrio?- pregunte

-Estan en una especie de bosque, a unas horas de aquí. Tienen rehenes, 3 chicas, jóvenes. Dicen que te quieren a vos Natasha y también a Steve.-

-Que estamos esperando debemos ir! Buscare a Steve!- dije casi gritando

-No, estas loca? Es obvio que es una trampa no dejare que vayan solos.- me detuvo

-Maria, me quiere a mi y a Steve, si mandas a otros agentes mataran a los rehenes. Nosotros podremos.- le afirme

**Narradora:**

Maria dudo. Mucho. No quería perder a lo mejor que tenia SHIELD ni tampoco a 2 grandes amigos. Pero tuvo que aceptar, con la condición de que si algo iba mal mandaría a más personas.

Natasha salió rápidamente de la oficina para ver a Steve e informarle todo. Mientras Sharon fue a buscar las armas y el helicarrier.

Después de buscarlo por los pasillos y la habitación, lo encontró junto a James en la sala de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban jugando.

-Steve, tenemos que irnos. Es urgente- le dijo Natasha mientras cargaba a James

-Que paso?- pregunto preocupado

-Te explico en el helicarrier, ve ahora, Sharon ya tiene todo.-

-Ire con ustedes mami?- pregunto James

-No cielo, te quedaras con Maria, si?-

-Adios campeón. Te espero alla Nat.- dijo dándole un beso a su hijo y luego a Nat.

Natasha asintió y con James en brazos corrió a la oficina de Hill. Le pidió a esta que lo cuidara mucho y se despidió de ambos, para luego ir al helicarrier junto a Sharon y Steve.

En el camino Nat le explico todo a Steve, y este estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella dijo que debían ir ellos y no otros agentes. Mientras Sharon volaba la nave, les informo donde estaban sus armas y demás cosas. Ambos se prepararon y al llegar a la ubicación dada por Maria descendieron.

Steve no vio nada más que arboles y plantas. El, junto con Nat y Sharon, se mantuvo alerta por si era algún tipo de trampa. Caminaron unos metros hasta que encontraron un edificio grande que seguramente había sido una fábrica. Al entrar encontraron lo que estaban buscando. En el centro de la gran habitación, se encontraban 3 chicas de no más de 16 años, atadas y amordazadas. A la derecha de ellas estaba Yelena, sonriente y armada. Detrás, 2matones también armados, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver al mismo Alexander Pierce parado vistiendo un traje y con un arma. El silencio reinaba y fue interrumpido por Natasha.

-Crei que estabas muerta- dijo mirando con odio a Yelena.- Recuerdo haberte disparado.-

-Por favor, Natalia. Por un simple disparo en la pierna.- dijo con su distinguido acento ruso

-Que gusto verlo Capitán, y a ti también Viuda Negra.- hablo Pierce.- Pero creo que dejamos en claro que los queríamos solo a ustedes dos.- dijo mirando a Sharon.

-Tranquilo, solo es ella no hay nadie mas.- hablo el Capitan algo nervioso.- Ahora, deja ir a las chicas.-

-Como te atreves a darnos ordenes tu..- dijo Yelena acercándose a el. Pero Alexander la detuvo.

-Un trato es un trato, mi querida Yelena.- Dijo este desatando a las jóvenes que corrieron rápidamente hacia la salía.

-Que quieres Pierce?- escupio Natasha

-Que quiero?, no es obvio?. Venganza, eso quiero. Quiero destruirlos a ustedes y cuando lo haga me encargare de su estúpido hijo.-

-Si le pones un solo dedo encima te juro que te matare.- lo amenazo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba pero Steve la agarro de los hombros

-No te tengo miedo Natasha. Ni a ti, ni al Capitan.-

-Deberias- dijo por fin Sharon

-No lo creo preciosa.- dijo Pierce haciendo una seña a uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de el. Era alto, musculo y de cabello castaño. Tenia la mirada serie y fija sobre Steve. Listo para atacar.

-Veras Steve, gracias a tu visita en Rusia. Logre duplicar tu suero.- le dio palmadas en el hombre al hombre.- Este es Ethan, y estoy seguro que el puede matarte.-

-Quieres probar?.- le dijo Steve

Y entonces la pelea comenzó. Steve corrió hacia Ethan y logro darle una gran patada en el estómago este no se quedó atrás y contraataco. Natasha, al ver la reacción de Steve corrió hacia el para ayudarlo pero en su camino se topo con el puño de Yelena. Ella seguía buscando venganza. Por su parte, Sharon fue hacia Pierce con arma en mano, pero el otro hombre la ataco por la espalda antes de llegar.

Alexander Pierce no podía estar mas feliz, su venganza se estaba cumpliendo. Pronto tendría el cuerpo de Natasha, Steve y Sharon inertes en el piso.

Si bien Natasha y Yelena habían entrenado en el mismo lugar, cada una tenia su manera particular de pelear. Patadas y golpes iban y venían, la pelirroja trataba de sacar su arma pero cada vez que lo intentaba otro golpe de parte de la rubia aparecía. El labio y la nariz de Yelena sangraban, aun así el aspecto de Nat era algo peor. La rubia había podido tirarla al suelo de una manera tan violenta que ahora su cabeza sangraba.

Ethan había podido sacar su navaja, provocándole algunos cortes en el brazo a Steve. Esto era lo que menos le preocupaba ya que la fuerza de este nuevo soldado era muy parecida a la suya. Steve tenia como ventaja su gran escudo que lo había salvado de cortes mas importantes. Aun asi la pelea entre los dos continuaba.

Para Sharon Carter pelear con matones era cosa del dia a dia, pero este era diferente. No obstante después de una lluvia de golpes y patadas. La rubia había podido darle en el pecho dejando al hombre sin aire, para después sacar su pistola y dispararle. Al ver el cuerpo inerte del maton, vi su siguiente objetivo. Alexander Pierce. Este estaba en una esquina disfrutando del show que siempre soño con ver. Carter corrió hacia el decidida a matarlo. Fue fácil, este estaba tan distraído viendo como Yelena le hacía un llave a Natasha que no vio venir las 2 balas que fueron directo a su estómago. Pierce raciono, disparándole a Sharon. Esta era buena gimnasta pero no lo suficiente, ya que la bala de Pierce le dio en la pierna. Esta solto un quejido de dolor que hizo girar a Yelena y a Natasha. Al ver a Pierce muerto, la rubia quiso tomar venganza sacan su arma y apuntándole a Sharon. Algo que la pelirroja impidió lanzándose contra ella.

-SHARON VETE! CORRE!.- grito Natasha

Esta tardo en racionar pero cuando lo hizo, se paro como pudo, aun con la bala en la pierna, y salio lo mas rápido posible del edificio.

Ahora todo era diferente. Yelena tenia un arma y había logrado sacar y tirar lejos la de Nat. Steve estaba muy herido, principalmente en su brazo y rostro. Pero su enemigo se podría decir que estaba peor, con la nariz sangrando a borbotones y un brazo algo dislocado. Al ver el estado en el que estaba Nat, y a Yelena con el arma. Un plan le vino a la cabeza. Era suicida pero podría funcionar. Luego de darle un golpe fuerte en el pecho a Ethan, dejándolo algo mareado. Saco de su cinturón lo que buscaba, un explosivo.

-Natasha!- grito señalando la bomba

Esta se giró a verlo y comprendió. Debido a la distracción, recibió un golpe de parte de Yelena que la hizo escupir sangre.

Ellos eran así. Después de años de estar juntos como compañeros y después como pareja, lograron comprender los movimientos del otro. Lo que las miradas decían y demás. Entonces cuando Steve le mostro la bomba que tenía en la mano, ella no dudo ni un segundo en lo que tenía que hacer. Ambos juntaron fuerzas de donde no tenían para tratar de alejar a sus contrincantes lo más lejos que podían. Steve tomo su escudo y con un golpe fuerte y seco lanzo a Ethan lejos. Esto le causó una gran punza dolor en su brazo. Natasha, por su parte, pateo en el centro del pecho de la rubia mandándola lejos. La pelirroja corrió hacia el rubio, este también había tomado carrera hacia ella ya con el escudo listo. Steve la sujeto con su brazo libre por su cintura atrayéndola hacia el, segundos después de haber tirado la bomba hacia donde Yelena y Ethan se encontraban. La explosión fue casi inmediata. Natasha se encontraba sobre el pecho del Capitan, ambos protegidos por el escudo, pero la explosión les llego. Haciendo que todo el edificio cayera en pedazos y el rubio y la pelirroja salieran disparados. Steve no supo en que momento el cuerpo de Natsha ya no estaba junto al suyo, pero cuando quizo abrir los ojos no vio nada, todo estaba negro. La pelirroja sintió como el fuego trataba de llegar hasta ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sentía que volaba. Trato de abrirlos pero entonces cayó. Siento un fuerte dolor en la pierna.

* * *

**Holaaa! Como estan? Perdon por tardar pero la secundaria no es NADA facil. Hace apenas unos minutos sali del cine de ver Los Vengadores: La era de Ultron y tengo que decir WOW. Si no la vieron corran a verla es genial. Bueno les dejo este nuevo capitulo, ojala lo disfruten... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! En este momento me encantaria reponder uno por uno personalmente pero estoy algo apurada. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia escribanla, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esta historia...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steve:**

Sentí que me quemaba, luego caía, entonces un dolor fuerte me llego a la cabeza. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Natasha y solo Natasha era lo que pasaba en mi mente. Entonces lo conseguí, abrí los ojos pestañando varias veces. Estaba afuera, en el bosque, sobre restos de edificio. Sentí la gota de sangre que salía de mi cabeza. El humo reinaba en ese lugar. Aun así, podía distinguir los trozos de la fábrica y la nieve con algo de ceniza. Mi plan había funcionado Yelena y Ethan no podían estar vivos, pero entonces recordé a Natasha. Intentar pararme me consto mucho, pero cuando lo conseguí me tambalee un poco tratando de encontrar a la pelirroja.

-Natashaaaaaaa!- mi voz estaba ronca, y no pude evitar toser

Nada. Seguí caminando entre escombros y ceniza.

-Natashaaaaaaa! Natashaaaaaa!- volví a toser más fuerte

Pero no la encontraba.

Entonces la vi, unos metros más lejos de donde estaba. Volví a respirar. Estaba tirada sobre pedazos de edificio. Cuando me acerque la vi bien y comencé a llorar. De su nariz y cabeza salía sangre, sin contar las cenizas y raspones que tenía. Me acerque y puede comprobar que tenía pulso. Eso hizo que mi llanto parara. Entonces vi el gran trozo de pared que estaba sobre su pierna derecha. Saque fuerzas de donde ya no había para poder sacarlo, y ver la gran herida que tenía su pierna. La cargue, teníamos que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Camine yéndome fuera de los trozos de edificio, dejando atrás el humo y las cenizas, dirigiéndome hacia donde creía estaba el helicarrier. Y no me equivoque, cuando estaba cerca comencé a buscar a Sharon.

-Sharon!- grite, pero estaba débil y mi voz era apenas audible. Entonces mire a Natasha, y verla así me dio más fuerzas.

-SHARON!-

Entonces ella apareció, detrás de unos arboles, nos había estado buscando. Cuando me vio así, con Natasha rápidamente abrió el helicarrier ayudándome a subir. Recosté a Nat en una de las camillas y me quede a su lado.

-Que paso?!- grito la rubia

-VAMONOS YA!-

La rubia no chisto y despego lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió directo a SHIELD.

En el helicarrier no teníamos nada más que armas, por lo que no pude atender a Natasha con nada. Me quede a su lado tomando su pulso segundo tras segundo. Debían llegar a SHIELD rápido, no sabia si ella sobreviviría y eso me mataba por dentro.

Sharon hizo todo lo posible para llegar rápido. Apenas aterrizamos baje con la pelirroja ensangrentada en brazos gritando ayuda para todos lados. Vi como 3 doctores agarraban a Natasha para subirla a una camilla, escuche a Maria gritar y preguntarme que había pasado, pero estaba muy ocupado pensando en Nat. Entonces vi que detrás de la camilla corría Clint a su lado. Yo quería correr pero me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Steve, te llevaremos al hospital. Vamos- dijo algo

Trate de caminar pero el dolor me supero, y caí al suelo. Todo estaba negro.

**Natasha:**

Me sentía cansada, con el cuerpo pesado. Quería despertar y ver a Steve y a James. Pero no podía simplemente abrir los ojos. Entonces los recuerdos volvieron. La explosión, el humo, el fuego, Steve.

Al abrirlos la luz me cegó por unos momentos. Cuando me acostumbre a ella reconoci rápidamente la habitación del hospital de SHIELD. Intente moverme, fue cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda y en mi pierna derecha.

-Ste…Steve- susurre sintiendo mi garganta seca y rasposa

-Shh, Nat no te muevas- escuche una voz. Tarde un poco en reconocerla pero vi que era Clint.

-El esta bien. Pero tu estas delicada ahora, no puedes moverte Nat.- continuo

Yo asentí, y volvi a respirar cuando dijo "el esta bien".

-Clint que me paso?. Hubo una explosión. Yo… yo no recuerdo.-

-No se sabe bien que paso Nat, pero cuando Steve llego estaba muy herido, pero tu estabas peor. Tenias muchos golpes en la cabeza y espalda, habías aspirado mucho humo, pero lo peor era tu pierna Nat- dijo mirándola, esta estaba vendada. Entonces me di cuenta que solo tenia una remera y un pequeño short blanco.

-Y como está ahora?- pregunte

-Mejor, pero no podras moverla por unas semanas-

-Clint, necesito saber de Steve. Por favor…déjame ir con el.- trate de levantarme pero él me detuvo

-Nat, el está bien. Casi mueres Natalia, entiendes eso?. Debes permanecer aquí.- asentí y sonreí al escuchar mi antiguo nombre- además hay alguien que quiere verte desde hace horas…-

Yo sonreí, sabia quien era ese "alguien". Clint abrí la puerta dejando pasar a mi pequeño James. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Clint salió dejándome sola con él, este se acercó a mi con unas margaritas en la mano. En su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor!- le dije

-Hola mami!- me dio besos y me entrego las flores.- son para ti, te gustan?.-

-Me encantan. Gracias-

-Vamos a volver a casa no?. Papi y tú no van a estar aquí siempre no?.- pregunto preocupado

-No claro que no!. En unos días estaremos en casa. Lo prometo.-

Entonces escuchamos a Clint gritar en los pasillos.

-Calma Steve! Por favor, no te puedes mover aun!-

-Dejame pasar Clint!- grito Steve

James y yo nos sobresaltamos al ver como Steve entraba con una bata blanca y muchas vendas en el brazo, pierna y una en el rostro. Al verlo mi rostro se ilumino y el suyo me imito.

-Natasha! Gracias a Dios!- grito eufórico acercándose a mi

-Steve estoy bien!, tu como estas?. No tienes que estar aquí, estas débil.-

-Tenia que verte!. Natasha lo siento, debí pesar un mejor plan. Lo lamento, mira como estas por mi culpa…- dijo angustiado

-Shhh, Steve tu plan fue brillante. Era la única forma de salir de ese lugar. Además me salvaste, te debo una. Te amo Steve-

-Y yo a ti- dijo y me dio un largo beso

-Ejem… hola estoy acá.- dijo James desde un rincón

No pude evitar reír.

-Hola campeón!- dijo Steve revolviendo su cabello.- nos extrañaste?.- este asintió

Entonces un doctor entro y le ordeno al rubio mayor que debía volver a su habitación. Sin muchas ganas Steve acepto sin antes darme otro beso.

**Narradora:**

Luego de 4 días, Steve ya se encontraba completamente curado y listo para salir de ese hospital. Durante ese tiempo, James se quedó junto a Clint, Morse y su pequeño Francis. Sharon también salió rápidamente. Pero Natasha era otro tema. Fue difícil retenerla una semana en la cama del hospital, pero Clint y Steve lo lograron. Cuando sus días dentro de SHIELD terminaron, la pelirroja estaba muy feliz y aliviada, su rostro cambio cuando el doctor le dio las muletas.

Steve ya se había reunido con Maria, y este le había contado todo lo sucedido. Hill abrió los ojos asombrada cuando el rubio le cito el momento de la explosión, y se alegro mucho de que todos hayan salido con vida. Maria envió a otros agentes al lugar donde el desastre se encontraba, y para suerte de Steve, dijeron que habían encontrado sangre y partes del cuerpo de Pierce, Belova y Ethan. Podían volver a su casa sin correr peligro.

Fue así como un Steve algo herido, un James muy feliz, y una Natasha con muletas. Regresaron a su casa como una familia.

**Steve:**

Ya había pasado algo más de un mes. Nat ya había dejado las muletas y estaba mucho mejor. Yo, me encontraba más pleno que nunca. James vivía al lado de nuestro nuevo gato. Si, el capitán américa y la viuda negra tenían un gatito. Cómo?. Tenían un hijo que no paro de hablar de que quería uno hasta que lo tuvo en brazos. En fin, esa cosa marron y blanca no resulto tan mala. Jamás vi a Tasha tan encariñada con un animalito, y por mi está bien. Si ellos están felices, yo estoy feliz.

El día de hoy se había planeado hace ya semanas. Iríamos los 3 al parque, y pasaríamos la tarde allí. Nat preparo el almuerzo. James se llevó sus autitos. Y yo, mis lápices y cuaderno.

Ya allí, comimos, reímos y jugamos.

-Mami! Puedo ir con mis juguetes hasta ese árbol?- le pregunto James

-Emm… no lo se… no te puedes trepar, está bien?-

-Claro- dijo y corrió hasta el árbol que estaba a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Ten cuidado!- grite y me volví a mi dibujo

-Que dibujas Rogers?- dijo Tasha alzando la cabeza para ver mi dibujo

-Sera sorpresa! Aun no lo he terminado- dije y escondí el cuaderno detrás de mi

-Ohh vamos!, quiero verlo…- me pidió con carita de perrito y no me resistí.

-Te odio Romanoff- le dije y le mostré el cuaderno.

Amaba dibujar. Y debía admitir que no era malo haciéndolo. En el cuaderno estaba ella, sentada con el parque detrás. Con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro, su pelo rojo resaltando del fondo y sus ojos verdes y brillosos.

Ella lo tomo y sonrió.

-Es hermoso!. Eres muy bueno es esto…-

-Emm… gracias.-dije timido.- te quiero Tasha-

Ella despego la mirada del cuaderno y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Yo también Steve, mucho.- miro a James corriendo en el pasto- a los dos.-

Entonces algo paso en su rostro. Algo cambio bajo la mirada, y esta se tornó triste y firme a la vez.

-Nat que sucede?- la tome del brazo

-Nada, es solo que… tengo miedo.-la mire extrañado- miedo de que puedan venir a bucarnos otra vez y que los pierda para siempre.-

-Eso no pasara jamás, me escuchas?. Nadie me separara de ti ni de James. Si?- ella me miro y asintió.

-Estaré junto a ti hasta el final- continue

-Y yo estaré para ti- dijo

Y nos besamos. Un beso largo, que sello ese pacto entre ambos. Porque yo estaría con ellos hasta el final, pase lo que pase.

* * *

**Holaa! paso mucho tiempo pero aqui esta. Lamento decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :(. Espero que les guste!**

**En fin, comencé una nueva historia y obvio es Romanogers, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmela. Adios!**


End file.
